reichspherefandomcom-20200213-history
Kaiser Wilhelm II
Friedrich Wilhelm Viktor Albert von Hohenzollern, more commonly, Kaiser Wilhelm II '''or '''Wilhelm II was the last authoritarian monarch of the German Kaiserreich. Early Life Born in Kronprinzenpalais, Berlin to his father, Frederick III, late German emperor and his mother, Victoria, Princess Royal on the 27th of January, 1859. Suffering a breech birth, Wilhelm was left with a weakened left arm. Along with that, Wilhelm was said to have been a mentally scared figure, having been neglected by his idle and grand mother, Victoria, he would try multiple times to gain her attention and love, all to no avail. He would also be heavily indoctrinated into Prussian ideals of loyalty to the king and respect of the army, Wilhelm would take keen interest in the arm forces, often dreaming of himself leading them into glorious battles and scoring great victories. Middle Life With his father's death, Wilhelm ascended the throne on the 15th of June, 1888. Wilhelm would first focus on his domestic issues. The legendary German chancellor, Otto von Bismarck was not keen on Wilhelm's aggressive foreign policies and condemned them multiple times. This along with an on going feud between a law regarding socialism in the Kaiserreich, saw Wilhelm fire Bismarck. The firing of Bismarck would make certain that war was inevitable. His brash foreign policies saw enemies arise in all directions, he alienated the French, Russians, British and the once close, Austro-Hungarians. The Great War On the 28th of July, 1914, Wilhelm's policies lead to war when he invaded Austria-Hungary due to their refusal of making Bohemia demilitarized. His general staff would lead to a pure victory over the incompetent Austria, leading to peace between the nations. Austria would remain sovereign but Hungary and Bohemia must become completely independent along with the rest of the empire. This didn't stop other nations becoming involved when both Russia and France declaring war. Germany would quickly conqueror the imprecated French and swooped across Russia with lightning speed, often called a "Blitzkrieg". The Russians would sue for peace, with the treaty of Kiev, seeing Eastern Russia divided into German satellite states. All tho Russia got away, France wouldn't, Wilhelm stated multiple times, "The French must face unconditional surrender, never will there be another France!" With the eventual capture of the mainland, the French government dissolved and it's colonial African domains where annexed into the Kaiserreich's sphere, a "Reichsphere" Wilhelm called it. The Sun Kaiser With all of mainland Europe under his influence, the Kaiserreich and it's domains would enter into a golden age. It's economy rose and rose and eventually became more powerful than the former British empire, weakened by the Great Depression. Seeing it's weakness, Wilhelm invaded British Egypt and British Africa, sparking war between the two nations. The war would be short for with British prime minister, Neville Chamberlain, would seek peace due to him not wanting the war to affect the British homeland and that because he was under pressure from the United States to end British imperialism. In the peace treaty of Cambridge, The British Empire came to an official end, it's oversea land being divided among the Kaiserreich and it's former colonies. Wilhelm would make sure to have India come under the Kaiserreich's sphere of influence. Germany was at it's peak, almost no one could stop the "Sun Kaiser", a nickname given by his son, Wilhelm III. The War of Liberation See full article: The War of Liberation With Germany's dominance, hate grew, not only in it's colonies but in Britain, Austria and Russia. Japan was also infuriated by Germany's presence in the pacific with it controlling multiple islands and having India, Australia and Indochina under it's influence. Legacy